


Anniversary Gift

by Upset_Skeleton



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Daryun - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upset_Skeleton/pseuds/Upset_Skeleton
Summary: Daryun and Narsus go to a vineyard for their anniversary





	Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Suckin on that 'Yun

Daryun took Narsus out to a vineyard for wine tasting for their anniversary. Narsus loved wine,. Almost as much as he loved wine. 

The location they had chosen was Killarslan Ranch, run by a very ugly man. They had passed by him at the entrance, short, dark, and short. He stormed by them screeching orders at the poor greeters. A larger, younger man followed behind him, apologizing to the employees and to Darunaru. Narsus thought it was a kind gesture but Daryun did not react and instead stood stiff as a board. Narsus was having second thoughts about letting Daryun smuggle Arslan in under his shirt to avoid the strict no children policy. They made their way to the seating.

The man at the counter greeted them out of breath. It was the large man again. “Hello and welcome to Killarslan ranch! Apologies for the situation at the gate. To make up for it we've arranged for a private tasting and show, courtesy of our co-owner Gwiskard! If you'll just follow me this way.” He gestured and moved on. Every step he took harmonized with the sound of a seam ripping. By the time they got to the table he was wearing what to an untrained eye would have been deduced to be a wad of party streamers, pecker apart by ravenous finches.

“Please take a seat, relax, and enjoy the view. The music will arrive shortly and I hope you enjoy. He's one of a kind you know.” The man left them to themselves and went to go change into a new outfit for the 7th time today. 

The view was lovely though. It made Narsus think about how neither him nor Daryun have had a single line of dialogue yet. Before he could finish that thought though he spotted Hermes making his way up to them carrying a tray of small cups. Or heard him anyways, he was blasting La Roux loudly from his shattered iPhone 4s. “Heres your shit or whatever.” he said as he tossed the tray onto the table, spilling wine everywhere including Daryuns shirt. Hermes spit on Narsus' face and left. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Daryun screamed, not because he was upset his shirt Narsus had bought him for their last anniversary was soiled with red wine. But because of the cargo underneath. Daryun ripped apart his shirt and Arslan tumbled out, eyes not yet adjusted to the light of day. Though soaked blood red Arslan was perfectly fine and otherwise unfazed, occupied with his sketchbook and 250 piece RoseArt Creative Artists Studio kit they had packed along. “ARE YOU OKAY MY LORD?!” Daryun screamed? “Huh?” Arslan looked up confused, seemingly unaware of what had transpired. “Oh let him be.” Narsus said. “The boy is old enough to drink. You know when I was seven my grandmother gave me a bottle of gin to help with the soreness of my teeth coming in.” If Daryun heard him he didn't seem to indicate such as he was too busy cleaning Arslan off with a tissue he had licked to get wet.

Narsus continued on his story, throwing around fictional words such as davinport and worsh. No one at the table noticed the man with the lute strumming up to them. “My names Gieve. How ya doin?” The man greeted them. No one looked up. “I'm here to make sure your time here is memorable.” He said, continuously playing the same note over again. He walked around the table before settling behind Daryun and began to sing. About 2 minutes and 4 second into the song Daryun stood up, pushing his chair back, running over Gieve, crushing him and killing him instantly. 

“I'm gonna go look for baby wipes.” Daryun announced and ran off. Changing targets, Narsus started talking at Arslan who was focused on drawing a picture of Jiraiya from Naruto, his favorite TV show. Daryun returned carrying a tub of bleach wipes he had stolen from the bathroom. As Daryun pulled a wipe out of the tub, ready to get to work, Arlsan yelled. Daryun yelled. Daryun gripped Arslan by the shoulders. “WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!” he asked gently. “I forgot my red marker at home and can't finish Jiraiya now!” His RoseArt 250 Piece Creative Artists Studio kit was now a RoseArt 249 Piece Creative Artists Studio kit. “We need to go home.” Daryun told Narsus. “It is getting rather late isn't it?” Narsus looked at his sundial watch, it read 2:43pm. “I'm taking this home though.” He pulled the wine soaked tablecloth off the table and into his bag, planning on wringing it out into a bucket later. 

They made their way to Narsus' UK flag patterned Mini Cooper with a hole punched through the passenger seat roof for Daryuns head and drove home, stopping and McDonalds on the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you feitan


End file.
